The present invention relates to a vertical blind. More particularly, it relates to a vertical blind which has a horizontal bearing member, a plurality of travelling carriages displaceable relative to the bearing member in direction of elongation of the same, and a plurality of hanging members which displace together with the carriages in the direction of elongation and pivot about vertical axes.
A vertical blind of the above-mentioned general type is known in the art. The bearing member of a known vertical blind is a pipe of a rectangular cross-section with smooth outer surfaces, and the hanging members are composed of strip-shaped lamellas constituted of impregnated paper, fabric or synthetic plastic material. An outwardly actuated drive is arranged in the bearing member so as to provide for the lateral displacement of the carriages and pivot the hanging members about a vertical axis via a pivot transmission. Thereby, it is possible to pivot the hanging members in any desirable position and to displace the hanging members from their distal position to their lateral proximal position. The outer design of such a vertical blind corresponds to the modern tendencies of providing smooth outer surfaces and straight edges. The bearing member forms a decorative design element which extends transverse to the vertically extending hanging members. This bearing member cannot be covered by hanging members, and moreover a stylictic modification of the smooth surfaced bearing member has not been known.